1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a composition and method for administration of a solution to a user using either a radial appliance or a wet cell battery appliance.
2. Description of the Related Art
The radial appliance (also commonly referred to as a “radio-active appliance”) and the wet-cell battery appliance are devices for balancing electric vibrations in a human body. When used in combination with a solution, typically presented in a jar set, properties of the vibrations may be altered by the solution.
FIG. 1 is a diagram of a conventional radial appliance and solution jar set. A radial appliance 110 is an apparatus typically composed primarily of a housing containing two metal rods packed in charcoal separated by glass plates (not shown). Construction of radial appliances is well-known in the art and therefore details thereof are omitted for clarity. The radial appliance 110 is connected to first and second wires 130 and 140, respectively. The first wire 130 is connected to a first metal disc 120, and the second wire 140 is connected to a solution jar 150.
The solution jar 150 includes a connecting loop 152 attached to a removable lid 151, and the solution jar 150 holds a solution 153, such that the connecting loop 150 is at least partially immersed in the solution 153. The second wire 140 and a third wire 160 are connected to the connecting loop 152 via the lid 151. A second metal disc 170 is connected to the third wire 160.
To use the radial appliance 110 and solution jar 150, the radial appliance 110 is placed at least partially immersed in ice and/or cold water (not shown) and the metal discs are placed into contact with the human body.
FIG. 2 is a diagram of a conventional wet-cell battery appliance for use with the solution jar set. The apparatus disclosed in FIG. 2 is the same as that of FIG. 1, except that the radial appliance 110 is replaced with a wet-cell battery appliance 210. The wet-cell battery appliance is connected to the first and second wires 130 and 140 in place of the radial appliance 110. The wet-cell battery appliance includes a battery solution 213, which typically includes water, copper sulphate, sulphuric acid, charcoal, and zinc. The wet-cell battery further includes two poles 211 and 212 at least partially immersed in the battery solution 213 and connected to the first and second wires 130 and 140 respectively. Construction of wet-cell battery appliances is well-known in the art and therefore further construction details thereof are omitted for clarity. The wet-cell battery 210 is used with the solution jar 150 in the same manner as the radial appliance 110 and the solution jar 150, as described hereinabove with reference to FIG. 1.
However, only a few solutions (e.g., including spirits of camphor, gold chloride, iodine, silver nitrate, etc.) have been disclosed for use with the solution jar, the disclosed solutions having a limited set of properties. Therefore, there is a need for other solutions and treatment methods using the radial appliance and the wet-cell battery appliance. In particular, there is a need for treatment of yeast and other fungal infections through use of the radial appliance and the wet-cell battery appliance.